Addiction
by FireFriday
Summary: Kirk is addicted to something that leads to trouble for the enterprise. Humor. AUish


A/N OK, this just randomly came to me after not thinking for a couple of days. I mean, it's the weekend, I don't think on the weekend! I leave the thinking for school. And this is going to be pretty AU because I don't think Kirk would act like this, but hey, he might.... Oh, and sorry to OreoPeanutButterMacaroni, because you're going to get an email, then you're going to see it's from me, than you're going to read this and figure out that it's not what you thought it was going to be, and then you'll try to kill me. But, if you kill me, I will never end up writing it for you! Still, you'll be mad. Maybe I should enlist the help of some bodyguards.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Star trek

If you thought about it, Space could be pretty boring. All it is is a vaccum. That's it. It has a lot of special and amazing things in it, but Space itslef is nothing but eternal blackness. That was how it seemed to the crew of the Enterprise anyway. Nothing was happening. Everyone was just maning their stations.

Suddenly, Space wasn't so boring. As much as the crew had disliked the boringness, they now would have liked to have it back. Instead, security was reporting intruders on deck five. That might not have been so bad, if they weren't at warp 3.

Scottie had the formula for transwarp beaming, but he hadn't given it to anyone yet. As Uhura reported the news to the bridge, everyone had the same thoughts; 'Were they from the future?' 'Did Nero somehow surrvive?' and as always, 'Are we going to make it out of this one?'

Curiously, the one person they all turned to, seemed not to notice. He was absorbed in something. All he had by him was a a small laptop, so the crew all thought he was lost in thought, trying to find a way out of this. After several minutes, Uhura said, "Captain? Are we goning to do something?" Still, Kirk didn't answer.

"Jim, should we, oh I don't know, find them?" Bones asked.

This time Kirk grunted, "Yu-huh."

"What do you suggest Captain," Uhura asked, releaved he seemed to be taking chrage. Alas, this was not the case.

"Uh-huh." he answered.

"Hey, Jim, do you think we should just blow up the entire ship with everyone still on it?" Bones asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Still, Kirk seemed only half-conected to the world of the living.

"Captain, I do not believe that would be wise." Spock interjected.

"Save your breath, Spock, he's not listening." Bones said with a half-attempt to hide his anoyence.

"In that case, I suggest we tell Security to find the intruders and to seal off deck five. I also suggest we send the Captain down to sickbay." Spock ordered.  
Uhura told Security their orders while Bones tried to rouse Kirk's attention. "D*** it Jim, wake up!" Bones had had enough. He grabbed Jim's arm and hoisted him up from his seat.

"Bones? What are you doing?" Kirk exclaimed.

"Well, look who's back from the dead. What the H*** was going on with you?" Bones yelled.

"Bones, I don't have time for this! I was in the middle of something very important!" "Oh, and what was that?" Kirk just sat down and began to play with the laptop again. Bones looked down at the screen and saw a deck of cards displayed and put into 7 rows. "What is that?"

"This, is Solitaire."

"Soli-what?"

"Solitaire is a card game originating in the 18th century. It was also called Patience in Britain, Success in France, Kabal or Kabala in Norwega and Poland, which means secret knowledge. The first time it was written about was in 1783, in which it was described as a competitive game. They would either take turns or play with seperate decks. Many historians believe that the act of playing it alone originated when they were practicing for the competitive games. Also.-" Spock began, but was iterupted by Kirk.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, but that's enough. I don't think Bones is paying attention anymore. Anyway, it's a very addictive game. Try it."

"So we can have two officers absorbed with a pointless game? I'd rather not. I'm going to sickbay. Apparently, one of the crew members was injured by the intruders." Banes said as he walked off.

After he left, Kirk turned to Uhura and said, "What intruders?"

A/N So, this came to me while being adicted to Solitaire. Acording to my computer, I've played it, 607 time and I've won 339 times. Also, I don't claim to own Solitaire. And the spell check isn't working so sorry for any problems.


End file.
